Flying vehicles are known that are fitted with two flapping wings. Various mechanisms have been proposed for actuating the wings. Many of them make use of a crank and connecting rod system actuated by an electric motor. In order to vary the frequency of flapping, it suffices to act on the speed of rotation of the electric motor. Nevertheless, without providing an additional actuator, those systems do not enable the amplitude of the flapping to be varied.